


Sir... ghoster?

by peachpenguinsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpenguinsoo/pseuds/peachpenguinsoo
Summary: Meet Baekhyun Lee Byun, ang ating bida and let's also meet... Chanyeol Prince Park, ang bida bida. char.
Relationships: ChanBaek - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	1. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Baekhyun Lee Byun, ang ating bida and let's also meet... Chanyeol Prince Park, ang bida bida. char.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at dahil sa chanbaek ako po ay nakapagsulat... sadyang it just really came from the drafts and i wanted to give myself a birthday challenge pero so far eto palang nasusulat ko :) i hope u enjoy reading it and i hope you enjoy Chanyeol Prince and Baekhyun Lee as much as I enjoy their characters :)) thank you! enjoy!!

**De La Salle University Dasmariñas. 11:30 am. Friday. CoEd Building.**

_Baekhyun Lee Byun, LPT. Isa sa mga pangarap ni Baekhyun, ang magkaroon ng idadagdag sunod sa pangalan nya._

“Hindi lang naman apelyido pwedeng iduktong sa pangalan ko Jongdae.”

“alam mo pag may jowa ka na papangarapin mo din yan eh. Bigla mo nalang kakainin mga sinasabi mo”

_Eto nanaman Jongdae, sa isip isip ni ni Baek. Lagi nalang pinipilit._

“Ang harot mo Jongdae”

“sinasabi ko na nga, sasabihan mo ko nyan. Masyado ka ng stuck up sa pag aaral. Di naman masama pero—“

“Dae, ayan ka nanaman.”

_tumahimik ang paligid ng sandali. nakakapagod, let me live my life nais sabihin ni Baekhyun. Wag na Baek... mag aaway pa kayo._

“So ano, pupunta na ba tayo kay Soo? Kanina pa ata sa food square yun.” biglang pasok ni Jongdae.

“Sige punta na tayo, yayain na din natin kumain. Mukhang di nanaman kumakain yun. lagi lang naman tumatambay yun don.”

“Sumisilay e, kay Jongin Mark Kim, Criminology.”

“Hilig sa Kriminal ni Soo”

“Kriminal?” sabay tawa ni Jongdae

“Nagnanakaw ng puso, bakit ba?”

nagkatinginan ang dalawa at sabay tumawa.

\-----------------------------------------------

**Bahay ni Baek. 6:30 pm.**

“Mong? nasaan ka?” tawag ni Baekhyun sa kanyang aso. Tumahol tahol ito, halatang tuwang tuwa makita ang amo.

Kakauwi lang ni Baekhyun sa bahay nila pagkatapos ng buong araw na pagaaral. He lives alone. Si Baekbeom nasa US, his parents din. Siya nalang natira sa Pilipinas.

_Konti nalang Baek, konti nalang makakatulog ka na ng maayos. Araw araw ganyan mag isip si Baekhyun pag uwi, laging... ganun nalang. Minsan napapagod minsan okay lang sakanya yung sitwasyon pero alam nya sa sarili nya konting konti nalang bibigay na siya. Hindi naman nya to masabi kay Jongdae or kay Soo, may mga problema rin naman sila at ayaw lang makadagdag._

“Mongiee baby koo, okay lang ba na uminom si Papa?”

  
yakap yakap ni Baek si Mong

  
“Pagod na kasi eh... okay? samahan mo ko dali” sabay takbo ng dalawa papunta sa kusina.

_Kumuha si Baekhyun ng San Mig Light sa ref. Madalas may stock si Baekhyun sa ref na beer. Una sa lahat bakit nga ba may stock ng beer sa ref? Madaling sagot lang yan, kasi hindi niya alam kelan siya tatamaan. Tatamaan? ng katotohanan? tatamaan ng “oo, shet hirap na hirap na ako na buhay gusto ko nalang mag lasing.” At ngayong gabi ang “lucky” araw nya, the beer tonight is bittersweet._

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Monday, 6:30am**

_Monday nanaman ulit. Kaya natin to Baek_.

“Good Morning my baby mong mong” bati ng binata sa aso. “Sorry nung isang araw ha, nakita mo nanamang umiyak si papa.”

_Nag ayos na si Baekhyun ng kanyang sarili, naligo pero di pa siya kumain dadaan nalang siya ng Mcdo on the way, malapit naman ang Antlers, biglang may nag notif sa cellphone nya._

“Oh ano bakla tapos ka na ba sa reqs mo? baka dumaan ako ng JHS punta ako registrar. Sama ka ba?”

_Reqs... JHS... Registrar._

_Gagraduate na ako. Salamat sa Diyos. Magiging teacher na din ako ng JHS. Malapit na._

“Oo sama ako. San ka na ba?”

“Antlers, aga pa naman 8 pa registrar”

“ Sige intay mo ko jan, kain ako e hehe”“ Si Soo??”

“otw na din.”

_Jongdae Imman Kim. Anthony Kyungsoo Do._  
_Classmates ni Jongdae. Soon to be LPT._  
_Dae kating kati na magkajowa, si Soo tamang silay nalang._

“What’s up mga hatdog,I’m here.”

“Baek!!!”

“Soo!!!”

“Ano ba tong dalawang to akala mo antagal di nagkita”

_Nilapag ni Baekhyun ang hawak na cellphone sa table at ang bag._

“Kamusta puso mo bb soo ko?”

“Eto... okay lang. Ano naman magagawa ko hanggang tingin lang naman ako.”

_Hay, buti pa ako. Hindi nahihirapan sa ganyan._

“Anyway, JHS?”

“Yeah, excited na ako mag turo sakanila. Sana matanggap ako.”

“Ikaw pa ba Baek.”

“Matatanggap tayong tatlo dun. Tiwala lang.”

“Baek”

“hmm? yes Dae”

“kanina pa nag nonotif phone mo.”

“ha? ay oo nga no?”

: hi, is this Baekhyun Lee Byun?  
:yes hi yes.  
:um.. hi.. im chanyeol...  
:hello, chanyeol?

_Chanyeol Prince Park._  
_Ultimo Crush ng Unibersidad. Management ang course. Basketball varsity. Total hottie, super crush din ni Baek._

_Sinong Chanyeol? Chanyeol ng Management?_  
_As in THE CHANYEOL PRINCE PARK ha? jusq ultimo crush ko pa naman um ano gagawin ko?!?! nag tatatype nalang siya._

“oh baek sino yun?”

  
“ah... wala.. 8080 yon soo.”

  
“Ah okay.”

_sabay lock ng phone_

_Chanyeol... Prince? Park? siya ba yung nag text? Isa lang naman yung kilalang Chanyeol sa UD Baek... Bakit siya nag message? Um.. anong kailangan nya?_

“Huy Baek, ikaw na sunod. Byun na oh.”

  
“Anlalim ng iniisip eh pagkatapos ng may mag text... 8080 ba talaga”

“Hinayupak to 8080 nga. Di ko paextend buhay mo eh.

  
“Ay foul baks.”

  
“sira ulo nito.”

___________________________________________________________________________________

**JHS Building. 9:00 am.**

_nag vibrate ang cellphone ng binata ay dali daling binuksan_

  
:Baekhyun?

  
:Chanyeol?

  
:Is that you sa registar?

  
:Yeah... Why?

  
:Can I meet you sa 4th Floor?

  
:Um... what for??

  
:I just want to tell you something.

  
:Okay... sige.

  
:Sabay na tayo. Elevator.  
  
  
_nag panic si baekhyun, halatang aligaga._  
_tangina may sasabihin daw si Chanyeol. shet. um. ano gagawin ko._  
  
“Miss, salamat po.” kinuha ni Baekhyun ang mga papeles at bumalik sa mga kaibigan nya.  
  
“Baks wala naman tayong class, gala tayo.”

  
“Oo nga, Samgyup”

  
“Di ako pwede...”

  
“Ha bakit?”  
  
_Biglang may tumawag sakanya sa likod_

  
“Baekhyun, let’s go?”

  
“Chanyeol, sige wait lang, pindutin mo na yung sa elev.”  
  
  
  
“Tangina baks si Chanyeol Prince Park ng Management?

  
“since when were you a thing??”

  
“HAY JUSKO SIGE NA HAHABOL NALANG AKO SA SAMG NYO or intayin ko nyo sige. text ko nalang kayo.”

  
“Baks ingat ka jan ha.”

  
“Baek ang puso okay?”  
  
  
_Uh... so... si Chanyeol. Kasama ko sa elevator. shit... shit. shit..._  
_um.._

  
“Baekyun okay ka lang?”

  
“Oo naman bakit?”

  
“I just wanted to ask.”

  
“Uh... ano ba yung sasabihin mo sakin?”  
  
_sabay bukas naman nung elevator, teka ang gago naman nitong elev. Baekhyun kalmahan mo. kalma._  
  
“Um... hehe. ano kasi.” sabay kamot sa ulo si Chanyeol  
  
_awkward silence... is he trying to ask me out? wait nga baek are you even hearing yourself? getting asked out by Chanyeol Prince Park? ahahahahha never gonna happen_  
  
“i wanted to ask you out”  
  
“ha? ano? ako?”  
  
“yeah, why not?”  
  
“uh hello? you’re the chanyeol prince park???”  
  
“parang naman ang taas taas ko pakinggan”  
  
“ mataas naman talaga, if you’re here” turo ni baek yun sa sahig  
  
“i would be down there pa, sa first floor.”  
  
“grabe ka naman baekhyun, for me it’s different. if im here” turo ni chanyeol sahig ginaya si Baekhyun.  
  
“you would be here.” sabay turo ni chanyeol sa puso nya.  
  
_ay playboy parang tanga. wag ka kiligin oh. self kalma. tumitibok ang puso, hindi kumakalma, aba huy tigil na._

 _It was that right moment, he broke the silence._  
  
  
“So, would you want to go out with me?”  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sana all may nagkakagusto sakanila lol. ask ur crush out na nga, si chan yung role model natin.


	2. Everything is gonna be alright

_At ayun na nga,ever since that day everything just started... Chanyeol and Baekhyun started going on dates, they were getting clingy with each other. May mga araw na matutulog si Chanyeol kay kala Baek and vice versa, nag kakilala na din ang dalawang baby nila, si Toben at si Mong. Baekhyun was finally happy meron na rin siyang matatawag na pamilya at si Chanyeol yun. Day after day, he felt loved. Sobra sobra, umaapaw. May mga araw na he felt he wasn’t worthy of the love Chanyeol was giving pero laging pinapaalala ng isa na deserve na deserve ni Baek ito._  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
“Love, ready ka na ba gumraduate?”

  
“Yes naman, better nga kasi it would be with you eh.”

  
“At san ka naman natuto mag sugar coat ng words mo ha.”

  
“Huy grabe ka love di kaya, you know I meant everything I said.”

  
“hehe I know...” sabay halik sa pisngi ni Chanyeol.  
  
  
 _Graduation Day. March 31, 2005._  
 _Tumunog ang cellphone ni Baekhyun. Ang aga aga. Ano ba naman nyan sino tumatawag ng ganito kaaga._  
  
“Jusko naman, maaga pa sino natawag?!”  
  
 _He just swiped to answer the call, di na nya tinignan, inaantok pa eh._  
  
“Baks, san ka na?”

  
“Jongdae... ang aga aga pa.”

  
“Hoy tanga, 11 na”

  
“HA!?”

  
“11 na yung grad natin 12, mag aayos ka pa”

  
“HINAYUPAK TO BAKIT DI NYO KO PINUNTAHAN DITO SA BAHAY?!”

  
“Malay ba namin Baks, akala namin mag kasama kayo ni Chanyeol.”  
  
  
 _Dali daling kumain, naligo, at nag ayos ang binata. Jusko ka, sino ba nakakita ng kumakain habang nag aayos ng buhok? ay ultimo number 1 Baekhyun Lee Byun lang ang makakagawa._  
  
 _Nakarating na si Baekhyun sa ULS, ready na toga nalang._  
“Baks!!”

  
“SOOOOOO!” sigaw ni Baekhyun kunwari di nakita at narinig si Jongdae

  
“Aba hayop to ako yung tumawag pero di ako pinansin.”

  
“Joke lang baks labyu!”

  
 _Nag sisimula na ang ceremony, opening remarks ayan na... eto na... Baek eto na... makukuha mo na yung diploma._  
  
 _Noong natapos na ang ceremony, lumabas na ang mga estudyante kaya’t nag kukwentuhan na ang tatlo sa labas nang may maramdaman si Baekhyun na kumakalabit sakanya._  
  
“Love!”

  
“Hi Love, congratulations” sabay binigay ni Chanyeol ang bouquet of flowers

  
“Chan...” Baekhyun’s heart just melted. Sobrang saya, sobrang sarap sa pakiramdam na may nag iisang Chanyeol sa buhay nya.

  
“Oh yes love?”

  
“Mahal kita.”

  
“Mahal din kita. Lagi.”  
  
“ANG TAMIS SARAP ITAPON!!!!” sigaw ng isang kamag aral. Tumawa ang lahat, masaya ang ating bida.  
  
  
  
 _April 30, 2005 ; Thursday_  
  
 _Job finding. Pinakamahirap sa bagong graduate ang makahanap ng trabaho na mapapasukan. Minsan kasi mababa tingin nila sa mga fresh grad kaya wala rin silang magagawa._  
  
“Love, nakahanap ka na ba ng job?”

  
“Channie mahal koooo huhu”

_Baekhyun started whining at how tired he is applying for jobs. Swerte na si Chanyeol e because given na yung work nya. His parents own a business, he gets to work there to help the family since siya naman ang papalit once his dad passes it down to him._

  
“Mahal, have you tried JHS ba? Wala parin ba reply?”

  
“They said this afternoon eh, mag hintay daw ng call. I’m nervous paano pag—“

  
“Mahal, wag ka na kabahan okay? makakapasok ka nyan.”

  
“Okay... sige na Channie. mag work ka na jan. Asikasuhin ko muna si Mong, di pa to kumakain eh.”

  
“Okay, love you.”

  
“Love you too”  
  
  
 _Kita nyo dito my dear readers, ang haharot ng bida natin ngunit good things... have an end._  
  
  
 _May 9 2005_

  
“Hello mahal? Okay na ba gamit mo?” tanong ni Baekhyun

  
“Malapit na hehe. Ayusin ko nalang yung mga pantulog ko.”

  
“Ay mahal, di pala ako makakadaan sa inyo jan ha.”

  
“Yes opo yung flight nyo hehe, ingat kayo love ha. Message ka nalang sakin pag nasa airport na kayo.”

  
“Yes Boss, I love you.”

  
“I love you too.”   
  
  
_Iniwan ng binata ang cellphone sa may countertop, nag lalaro sila ni Mong ng may marinig na tumatawag sakanya. Biglang lumabas ang caller ID ng kuya nya._  
  
“Kuya! Musta kayo dyan?”  
  
“Hello? Is this Baekhyun Lee Byun?” napaisip isip ang binata, sino to? bat di si kuya? bat babae?  
  
“Ah yes, this is him. To whom am I speaking to?”  
  
“Ako to si Ji Eun... your brother’s girlfriend.”  
  
“Oh... hello? Hala may girlfriend pala si Kuya? Kamusta dyan? Where’s kuya?”  
  
 _Ji Eun starts sobbing, nahihirapan pigilan ang luha, ramdam ni Baekhyun ang sakit, what the hell is happening sinasabi ni Baekhyun sa isip isip nya._  
  
“He... got in an accident. He’s injured... Your parents...”  
  
 _Shit. Naririnig ko ba to ng maayos?_  
  
“Baek... im sorry.” _naririnig nya ng malakas yung hagulgol ni Ji Eun over the phone._  
  
 _Hinawakan ni Baekhyun yung dibdib niya, di nya kaya. Hyperventilating, panic attack. Hinga Baek please huminga ka._  
  
  
“Baek, you need to be here.” _biglang pasok ni Ji Eun_  
  
“I—“ _Baekhyun starts crying_  
“Ji Eun.. I...” _He doesn’t stop crying, it’s too much to bear._  
  
“Sige Baek... I’ll take care of your brother muna ha? Come quickly. We really need you here.”  
  
 _Gulong gulo. Breakdown. Beer._

  
“Mong... kanino naman kita iiwan?”  
tumahol ang aso

  
“kay Jongdae nalang... di ko sasabihin sakanya aalis ako. Kailangan na e.” 

  
“We need to bring you there ha? sorry buddy, I can’t bring you with me.”   
  
_Hindi rin pala ako makakapagexplain sakanila... naisip isip ni Baekhyun. Ayaw na nyang makadagdag talaga sa mga kaibigan nya. “Susulat nalang ako... Mong, bigay mo kay Tito Jong ha.”_  
  
 _Sinimulan na magsulat ng letter si Baekhyun,_  
 _Dear Jongdae,_  
 _Baks... pakialagaan naman si Mong for me. Wag mo na alamin kung san ako pupunta, I’ll be fine babalik ako. Just... take care of my baby ha. Im sorry Dae. Im so sorry. I’ll be back._  
  
 _Hindi maiwasan ng binata na umiyak, niyakap si Mong, sabay inom ng beer._  
  
____________________________________  
  
 _Nakuha na ni Baekhyun ang mga papeles. Okay na, set before his flight, pero si Chanyeol. Anong gagawin ko? It’s Chanyeol’s 3rd day in Japan, he had his family vacation kaya’t di nakakareceive ng text. Hindi din siya makakaattend ng graduation nila. Timing lang sa flight nya, ang sakit eh. ang sakit... sakit. Sobrang sakit but for one last time, he needs to know how much I love him._  
  
baekhyunnie: chan i love you so much.  
...  
...  
...  
channie: mahal, i love you too.  
  
———————————————  
 _Nakatingin si Baekhyun sa bintana ng eroplano, umuulan, ang epal sumasakto naman... ngayon pala ang araw na iiwan ko mga mahal ko. Blocked. Deactivated na lahat ng sns accounts. I’m sorry..._  
  
 _Biglang tumulo ang mga luha._  
  
“Welcome to Flight 404, Los Angeles Bound. We pray for a safe flight.”  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3rd Day in Japan for a family vacation and suddenly I get this text message from Baekhyun.  
  
baekhyunnie: chan i love you so much.  
...  
...  
...  
channie: mahal, i love you too.  
  
 _I feel sorry... di ako masyado nag tetext because busy pero he’ll understands, he knows naman._  
  
mabalik tayo kay Baekhyun, nakarating na siya sa L.A. agad agad pumuntang ospital upang bisitahin ang pamilya.  
  
“Kuya?!”

  
“Baekhyun”

  
_umiyak ang dalawa, sobrang sakit na makitang naka higa ang kapatid hospital bed._

  
“Si Mama? Si Dad? nasaan?”

  
hinigpitan ni Baekbeom ang yakap sa kapatid

  
“Baek, kuya’s sorry”

 _hagulgol. mixed emotions. are you fucking kidding me? naglalaro ang utak nya, di na nya alam._  
“Baek, mama and dad... they’re...”

  
_biglaang nag collapse si Baekhyun nataranta si Ji Eun at si Baekbeom._

  
“Love, tawag ka na ng nurse!”  
  
  
—————————————-  
 _Nakalipas na ang isang linggo, pabalik na ngayon si Chanyeol at ang pamilya sa Pilipinas, plano nyang daanan si Baek sa isip isip nya sa wakas makakapagdate nanaman sila sa labas._  
  
“Baek??” katok si Chanyeol ng dalawang beses.  
  
“Baekhyun??”  
“Mong?”  
 _shit, bat wala si Mong? bat hindi tumatahol si Mong?! dali daling tumawag si Chanyeol kay Jongdae halatang paiyak na, sobrang nag aaalala, nasaan si Baekhyun, di kaya ng puso nyang mawala si Baekhyun sa buhay nya, hindi nya kaya._  
  
“Jongdae, si— si—“  
“Pumunta ka nalang dito. nandito si Mong.”  
  
 _dali daling umalis si Chanyeol sa bahay ni Baekhyun at dumeresto sa apartment ni Jongdae._  
  
 _Katok. Katok. Pigil ng iyak._  
  
“Chanyeol, pasok.” sinalubong siya ni Kyungsoo

  
“Kyungsoo? oh magkasama kayo ni Jongdae?”

  
“Yeah...”

  
“Si Baek? di nyo ba kasama? nasaan si Baek?”

  
“Chanyeol, hindi rin namin alam kung nasaan si Baek.” singit naman ni Jongdae.

  
“Eh— uhm— bat si Mong nandito?” pigil na pigil na talaga si Chanyeol.

  
“Iniwan ni Baekhyun, may letter na kasama, i don’t know where he went, he just said he’ll come back. Basta alagaan ko si Mong.”  
  
 _Hindi na talaga kinaya ni Chanyeol, iniyak nya nalang lahat. bigat sa dibdib._  
  
“inom dae?”

  
“sige soo.”

  
“haay baekhyun. san ka nanaman nagsususuot?”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, if you're still here and reading this, tell me what you think about it so far :) thank you for reading i swear it really means a lot to me.  
> p.s short chapter, gusto ko lang masaktan HAHAHAH


	3. What matters is now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baek Lee, inabot ang pangarap. Chan, our prince... nasaan ka na?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at sana okay pa kayo, kasalukuyang ako ay nakaupo sa may hagdanan at nagiisip, kelan nga ba magkikita ang dalawa?

September 7 2020 ; Monday  
  
“BAKLITA GISING NA HUY.”

  
HA BAKET SOO?!?

  
MAY ASSEMBLY NG 7:30 ANO KA BA

  
“ANONG ORAS NA BA?!”

  
“7:25 NA HUY?!?”  
  
 _It’s been years since nakabalik na si Baekhyun from the U.S. He needed the time to heal, after his parents died masyado na siyang naguluhan. Paano siya mabubuhay wala na siyang magulang, ang hirap eh. Ang tagal na nya ngang di nakita tapos ngayon wala na sila. Family before anything else, yun ang sinabi ng binata sa sarili. Kung may iba na si Chanyeol pag bumalik na ako, then i’m just unlucky. Hindi kami... meant to be. Dali daling tumakbo si Baekhyun papunta sa section 2-1, ang advisory class nya. Hindi na nya namalayan ang oras dahil ito ay nakatulog buti nalang nandun si Kyungsoo para gisingin siya. Tatlong taon na nag tuturo sa JHS si Baekhyun, simula palang nung nakabalik siya galing US nag apply agad to, buti nalang tinaggap siya kaya’t magkakasama parin sila nila Kyungsoo at Jongdae. Ang dalawang ito ay magkafaculty, Math-Science Department, samantalang si Jongdae naman ay nasa Languages department dahil ito ay English teacher._  
  
“Ang tanga tanga naman Baekhyun!” s _abi nito sa sarili nya habang tumatakbo, at sa wakas nakaabot naman ito sa classroom bago mag simula ang assembly._  
  
“Good Morning JHS!” _nag simula na ang announcer sa speaker_  
“Panibagong araw para sa mga mag aaral! Kaya’t mag sisimula tayo sa panalangin.”  
  
 _Tuloy tuloy parin ang pag salita ng announcer sa speaker habang binibilang na ni Baekhyun ang mga estudyante nya dito._  
  
“26... 27... 28...”  
  
“Sir B...” sambit ng class president ng 2-1  
“Yes ‘nak?”  
“Sir, si Sehun Park wala pa po. Baka late nanaman po siya.”  
  
 _Prince Sehun Park... ang batang may failing grade sa subject ni Sir B. Sa totoo lang, okay naman ito sa ibang subjecs nya sadyang bagsak lang talaga siya sa Science._

“Ayaw nya ba sakin? o... alam mo litong lito na din ako.” napalakas ang sabi ni Sir  
  
“Sir?” eh kaya’t nag taka ang estudyante.  
“Wala ‘nak sige balik ka na sa pila nyo.”  
  
“Kailangan kausapin ang guardian nito.”  
 _Honestly speaking kasi, honor student naman si Sehun pero sadyang nag fefail siya ngayon, nakakapagtaka din naman._  
  
  
“That is all for the announcements! Have a great day students! Fly high JHS! You may now go back to your classrooms.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Good Morning Class!”

  
“Good Morning Sir B! Magandang Umaga mga kamag-aral!” _malakas na pag greet ng mga estudyante nya_

  
“Sige, you may now take your seats.”  
  
 _Bigla biglaang bumukas ang pinto sa likod. Ayan na si Prince Sehun Park, matalino pero sablay sa science. He was always this shy kid, hindi talaga maingay si Sehun, pili lang din pati kaibigan nito pero for the first time... nalate si Sehun Park? takang taka si Baekhyun. Never nalate ang bata sa klase._  
  
“Sir B... eto po admission slip.”

  
*Admission Slip - para dun sa nga batang nalate kinakailangan pirmahan ito ng prefect or ng guidance upang makapasok sa loob ng campus.*  
Ah may bagong dagdag nanaman sa collection ko, sabi ni Baekhyun sa isip nya.  
  
“Sehun, do you mind if I talk to you outside?”

  
“I don’t mind Sir B. Sige lang po.”

  
“Sige go back to your sit muna ha.”  
  
  
“May I have everyone’s attention?” silence. tumahimik na ang mga bata.

  
“So, as what was announced earlier by our Announcers, we’ll be having your card day by this coming Friday, September 11.”  
  
 _Nagreklamo ang mga bata, heto na nga ramdam ko na pagiging adviser._  
  
“Okay kids, kalmahan nyo naman di pa tapos si Sir B.” tuloy ng binata

  
“Card giving day nyo sa Friday, tapos sa Monday wala kayong pasok kung..”  
  
 _Sabay sabay nag taka ang mga bata, kung? kung ano?_  
  
“KUNG ANO SIR?!” sigaw nung isa sa likod

  
“Kung... hindi kayo candidate for remedial classes this month.  
  
 _Sa klase ko naman... isa lang ang candidate. Mr. Park._  
  
“Okay sige na class prepare for your next subject.”

  
“Sehun... labas muna tayo.”  
  
————————————-  
  
 **Food Square. 12:40 pm**  
  
 _Lunch na, finally. Kahit masayang magturo sa nga bata eh minsan nakakapagod din._  
  
“Baek? Baek?”

  
“Huy!”

  
Eto nanaman si Jongdae...

  
“Baks, ilan candidates mo for remedial?”

  
“Isa lang Dae.”

  
“Ikaw Soo?” tanong ni Baek

  
“Wala naman, pasado lahat sila sakin himala nga eh.”

  
“Yung akin ba di nyo tatanungin?”

  
“Sige ilan sayo Jongdae?”

  
“Tatlo!!” halatang inis ang kaibigan

  
“Ayoko na huhu, di ba talaga ako magaling magturo?”

  
“Oh ayan ka nanaman, overthinker.”  
  
  
  
——————————————-  
 **Office of the Principal. 2:30 pm.**  
  
“Ms. Yeri Kim!”

  
 _Yeriana Jung-Kim, secretary ng Principal, friend din si Sir B simula nung natanggap siya sa trabaho sa JHS._  
  
“Sir B! Hello! What can I do for you today?”

  
“What you can do for me today is... you can give me Prince Sehun Park’s record.” sabay ngiti naman ng binata

  
“Si Sehun? Oh? What happened sakanya?”

  
“He needs remedial classes from me Yeriana huhu.”

  
“Ngek? but the kid is a smart one? but he failed your class?”

  
“Yes, i don’t really know what happened to him.”

  
“Sige I’ll give you his records by Thursday. Marami pang pinapaasikaso si Principal e.”

  
“Sige Yeriana! Thanks girl.”

  
“Always welcome baklita!”

\---------------------------------------------


	4. The Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ano nga ba ang unang sasabihin mo kapag... nakita mo yung nang ghost sayo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello sana okay pa kayo jan... malapit na tayo sa wakas ;,) kaya seat back and relax and cry with me charmz.

Nakakasira ng ulo tong week na to, Monday to Thursday, Baekhyun had to work his ass off. Hindi lang naman because of the card day but also to prepare his materials for his upcoming remedial classes with Sehun Prince Park. Prince Park, he's reminded of the one that got away, este the one na binitawan nya. Simula nung nakarating sa Pilipinas si Baekhyun ni isang beses hindi nya naramdaman na ang paramdam si Chanyeol, eh nasaan na nga ba ang nobyo? Ang huling nakarating na balita sakanya ay ikakasal 'to. Nung nalaman ng bida natin na ikakasal ang kanyang kaisa isang mahal, nag kulong to sa kwarto, lalong hindi nakausap, nasaktan. Akala niya mapapatawad pa siya, akala niya may mababalikan pa siya. Wala na pala. 

Hindi namalayan ni Baekhyun, Friday na pala ng umaga. Sa sobrang stressed hindi nya nakita ang text ni Ms. Yeriana, hindi nya din nakuha ang files ni Sehun dahil nga masyado na itong natambakan ng gawain, kaya't sabi nito kay kakausapin na lamang ang guardian nito pagkakuha ng card. 

Card giving starts at 9 and ends at 12 and sa classroom lang naman ng 2-1 lang naman ito gaganapin. However, Baekhyun started meeting parents before 9 and he was really excited but nervous at the same time, nandun yung enjoyment of talking to the parents about their children. 

"Yes Mam, he does well naman po sa class, however minsan nga lang po medyo nagiging maingay na ng sobra."

"Ay wag ka mag alala Sir B. pag sasabihan ko iyon sila Bambam at Jackson. Mag totropa kasi yan."

"Mahalaga naman po masaya sila" sabay tawa naman si Sir B. 

Paubos na ng paubos ang mga parents, konti nalang din ang hindi pa nakakapunta based to dun sa pinapapirmahan ni Baekhyun sa parents upang makasiguro na nakuha na nga ang card ng mga anak nila... May nag text nanamn kay Sir B. 

"Mga baklita ilan pa hindi nakakakuha sa inyo?" - Dae Haliparot

"May lima pa ako" - Soo 

"Dalawa nalang akin" - Baekkie

_Nag hihintay nalang, konting oras nalang lunch break na. Pagkatapos ng dalawang to wala na okay na._

For almost 20 minutes, nakikinig lang si Sir B sa music nya. 

Now Playing ---> Someone You Loved by Lewis Capaldi 

Nang biglang may nag bukas ng pinto, nag flinch siya, sino ba namang di magugulat diba? ano ka supernatural hindi nagugulat? Ngunit kasi si Sir B natin iba magulat, pumipikit lang tapos tumatango. 

"Sir...?? I'm sorry I forgot your name. " 

_Hindi pa sure yung parent kung sino yung teacher ng anak niya, goodness, nakakainis ng konti sa side ni Baekhyun kasi teacher na nga lang nung anak di pa alam, pero bakit parang familiar yung boses._

"Sorry to keep you waiting..."

_Is it him? Bakit siya nandito?_

They were both just... they froze. 

Pero, Sir B needed to keep professional. 

"Yes sir, okay lang naman po." 

Silence. 

"You just have to sign here."

Silence.

"Here's Sehun's report card."

Tinignan ni Chanyeol ng masinsinan yung card ni Sehun, bigla nalang nakita nito na may **FAILED** sa card. 

"Baekhyun, alam kong parehas tayong nasaktan..."

"Bakit mo sinasabi yan? I'm here as a teacher not your e--"

"Failing my son dahil sakin?”

"Really Park? Ganun parin ba tingin mo sakin? Nananakit? 

Uminit ang ulo ni Baekhyun but he needed to stay composed. 

“Park, if you think I’m doing this because of what happened between us... you are so wrong.”

“Una sa lahat, hindi pa nga ako tapos mag salita, I’m informing you that Sehun needs his remedial classes with me. Yes, me.” 

“Why does it have to concern you, Byun?” 

“Excuse me Park, ako adviser ni Sehun. Ako din ang teacher sa subject na nafail nya. I don’t know what’s happening between you and your son but I know Sehun is a competing honor student. Your child has so much, potential.” 

“Tututukan ko ‘yan. Kailangan pumasok si Sehun next week for his remedial for my subject.” 

Napanganga nalang si Chanyeol. He’s still the same Baekhyun knew, but a lot more... madaldal and palaban. 

Sana all palaban. Ako na to. <— yung nag susulat ha HAHAHHA 

———————————————

Car ride. Chanyeol’s POV 

_Adviser pala ni Sehun si Baekhyun. Kaya pala Sir B ng Sir B tong anak ko na to. I know my child, Sehun wouldn’t fail but why is he failing now? The last time I checked okay naman kami ni Sehun..._

I had Sehun with Gianna. Gianna WAS my wife. 

My family wasn’t convinced that Baekhyun was the one for me, so they had to arrange. I was broken when Baekhyun left, he just... disappeared and timing yun, I was on my family vacation. I just got back from Japan and he wasn’t home and Mong was with Jongdae. Nasaktan ako. I had to keep myself drunk, bars... clubs... every night. Ate Yoora was worried, Jongin was worried, everyone was worried except kay Baek. Tangina... ansakit sakit. 

My mom started setting up blind dates for me but eventually I had to marry for the business. 

Gianna Jung-Park, my wife, died while giving birth to Sehun Prince Park, my son. I loved her but it just wasn’t as much as I loved Baek. Baek was different, I know I’m an asshole for saying this but Baekhyun will always be my constant, my other half. 

I dialed Sehun’s number, hindi ako galit. Just... disappointed bakit ka failed? You’re a smart kid Se? punong puno ng ganung tanong yung utak ko. Sinadya mo ba to? Did you know about your dad’s boyfriend when he was in college? If you do, paano mo nalaman? ‘Nak tell me? 

“Dad? hello Dad?” 

Bigla akong nagulat, sumagot na pala si Sehun sa tawag ko. 

“Yes,ay. Hey Buddy? kumain ka na ba ng lunch?” 

“Not yet dad. Are you going to buy food po ba?” 

“Ano ba gusto mo nak?” 

“Antlers nalang Dad, Yellow Cab.” 

“Okay, usual?” 

“usual dad.” 

Chanyeol is a great dad kahit pinalaki nyang magisa si Sehun, he did his best and look super bait naman si Sehun, he was raised well. 

He got Sehun’s food, 4 Cheese Pizza, Garlic Parmesan na chicken wings, Sola Iced Tea. Dumaan nalang din siya sa isang convenience store para bumili ng soju. Drinking buddy? Si Sehun lang din, minsan he teaches his son to drink... kahit ayaw nito yung lasa, masyado daw mapait.

Bahay ng mga Park. 1:25pm 

“Sehun!” tawag ni Chanyeol 

“Prinsipe na kasing gwapo ng tatay nyang Prinsipe din! bumaba ka na jan!” 

natawa naman si Sehun. si Dad joker. 

“Dad hindi ka naman gwapo.” 

“Nako, tinignan mo na ba yung mukha mo sa salamin Sehun Prince Park? sakin ka nag mana.” 

“Hay nako dad.” 

“Hey Sehun, I want to talk to you about somethi—“ 

“Failing Sci?” 

“Oh alam mo naman pala you’re failing eh, why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Because I want to spend more time with Sir B.” 

“That’s not a reason anak.” 

Katahimikan. Di sumagot si Sehun. 

“Sehun, are you not telling me something?” 

The son takes a bite of his pizza. Masarap, just how he likes it.

Chanyeol thinks... aba’t tatarantado... ba’t kalmado to. 

Well, little does he know... Sehun knows a lot. 

————————

Sehun’s POV

Dad... isn’t who I think he is. As far as I remember, Tito Jongin... he told me stuff before. Mom and Dad weren’t really a couple instead they were arranged. And Dad before that was... he was a drunkard. Bakit ko alam? Kasi nga si Tito Jongin, sabog din si Tito eh. Minsan di ko na alam kung ano ano na sinasabi, chikador. 

Nadulas siya eh, he mentioned Dad had someone he loved and there it was Sir Baekhyun Lee Byun... my homeroom adviser. The plan was to fail Science, and failing grades it was. I want to spend more time with Sir B and get to know him, how Dad liked him. 

Malay mo magkabalikan sila and finally I would have another father figure and Dad would finally be happy. It’s not like I don’t love Dad, it’s just... I want to see him smile again. Genuinely smile. 

I recall our conversation like this that day. He was feeling excited tapos... 

“Your dad had someone he loved, alam mo ba yon?” 

I was shocked. I didn’t know, I thought Mom was his first love.

“Ay hala nadulas ako. Don’t tell your dad.” 

“Tito, ituloy mo yung kuwento nadulas ka na e.” 

“Basta wag mo sasabihin sa dad mo, pag ako nalintikan.” 

“I won’t, kaya sabihin mo na” 

“Wow tito mo ko, where’s the respect?” 

“TITO!” 

tawa naman kami. Ang bagal ni Tito mag kwento eh sinong di maaasar.

“You have a teacher diba? Do you know Sir Kyung? and Sir Dae?” 

tumango naman ako. Teacher ko sa Math pati Teacher ko sa English.

“We used to go way back, may isa pa silang friend. Baekhyun Lee Byun. Your dad’s real first love.” 

“Your Dad was so famous back then, he was known as the Prince of Management. Since management ang course ng Dad mo and me, your wonderful pogi na tito was in Criminology.” 

“Tito wag mo na isingit sarili mo sa storya.” 

“Grabe Se, where’s the respect talaga” he let out a sigh

“Joke lang tito, sige ituloy mo na.” 

“Malakas amats namin ng Dad mo before so nag dare kami sa isa’t isa. Aamin kami sa mga crush namin nun.”

“But your Dad didn’t know Baek’s number, he had to ask everyone except Sir Dae and Sir Kyung. Punta siya sa records hiningi yung number” Jongin had to let out a laugh, he recalled memories. 

“So, when he got the number kinabukasan, tinext nya, una kabado eh. Di nya alam sasabihin nya pero at the end of the day umamin din siya kay Baek sa 4th floor ng JHS.” 

“School namin?” 

“Yes, school nyo. Alam mo naman siguro Alumni kami parehas ng dad mo.” 

Ever since that conversation with Tito Jongin, I made a decision to... bring back Sir B into Dad’s life. 

BALIK TAYO SA PRESENT HEHE

“Hay Dad, anyways... babawi nalang po ako. May remedial classes naman ako with Sir B.” 

“Oo nga... ihahatid nalang kita on Monday ha.” 

“Sige lang Dad.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go se go!


	5. Ang Wakas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If my heart says it's you then it will always be you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At dito na nag tatapos ang storya ni Baekhyun Lee at Chanyeol Prince, sana nagustuan nyo! at dahil di nyo pa naman nababasa, sa tigin nyo ba masaya sila??

Monday. 5:30 am. 

Good Morning to me... kesa wala akong pasok I have to teach Sehun. It’s not that hindi ako excited... it’s just that sana I did better sa pag tuturo para di mag fail si Sehun. 

I still live alone, same old crappy house, but at least I still live with Mong. 

Ligo. Sardines? char. Ligo... nag bihis. Antlers nalang ako kakain. Mcdonalds always pero syempre di muna tayo mag Starbucks wala pang sweldo. 

Nag notif nanaman cellphone ko. Text. Pustahan tayo, sige ipupusta ko si Mong. Si Jongdae yan.

: Baks 

tangina sabi na eh.

: oh ano 

: ano oras ka pasok? 

: mag antlers pa ako kakain me. 

: sabay tayo, otw na ako. 

: k. 

: sungit ka tanggalan kita ng buhok jan eh

: luh 

: luh ka den.

Akala nyo nag aaway kami. Hindi ganyan lang talaga kami mag usap. 

———————————————

7:30 am JHS Campus. 

Sehun’s not going to be a pain in the ass naman diba? Baek it’s gonna be fine, it’s gonna be— 

“Good Morning Sir B!” 

“Sehun!” 

“Oh? you brought something today?” 

“It’s from Dad.”

Silence... Dad... Naalala ko... he’s Chanyeol’s son... that means he’s married. 

“Oh? what’s that?” 

“Food!!! Dad sure knows how to cook! Kaya I told him na dagdagan so I can give share it with you.” 

Butter Garlic Shrimp. My favorite. Alam ni Chanyeol yun. 

“Sehun?” 

“Yes Sir B?”

“Thank you.” 

“for what sir?” 

Gusto sanang sabihin ni Baekhyun na salamat at nagkaroon si Chanyeol ng anak ka katulad ni Sehun, yung mahal siya at pinapangiti siya pero nirason nya nalang...

“for the food.” 

Tuloy ang remedial classes ni Sehun.

———//—-//—/——————

Sehun’s remedial classes lasts for a week, it’s already Friday, kakatapos lang ng session nila ni Sir B. It’s still the same class hours session, para talaga tutok... 5... 5:40pm... halos isang oras na nakalipas, bat di parin sinusundo si Sehun? kasalukuyang nasa classroom parin ang dalawang ‘to nag hihintay lang ng text message si Sehun. 

“Se, wala pang text yung dad mo?” 

“Wala pa po eh.” 

“Gusto mo ba ihatid nalang kita?” 

sa isip isip ni Sehun. sakto. makakapunta si Sir B sa bahay.

Si Baekhyun nag mamaneho samantalang si Sehun ay nakatingin lang naman sa labas ng mumuni muni. Kinakabahan si Baekhyun, ang tagal ko ng di nakapunta sa bahay nila. 

Does he still even live there? Wala namang reklamo si Sehun sa dinadaanan namin so siguro... dun parin. 

“Tama ba tong dinadaanan natin Se?” 

“Yes Sir B...” 

“pero Sir B?” 

“Oh?” 

“Bakit alam nyo po papunta sa bahay namin?” 

namula si Baekhyun. ah tanga lang Baek.

Nakarating na sila Baekhyun sa bahay nila Sehun. Niyaya ng mas nakababata na pumasok sa loob ng bahay at kumain sandali. He asked Sehun kung nasaan ang nanay nito, at dun nalaman nya na wala na pala ito. 

Nakapasok na sila, it was still the same house. Yung bahay na sana tinirhan nila kung hindi umalis si Baekhyun. Ang gago lang, sabi nya sa utak nya. Ang gago ko pala at iniwan ko siyang magisa ng walang paalam. Ghoster. Sir... Ghoster? Baekhyun could hear crying sa taas, it wasn’t just those soft kind of crying, humahagulgol, ang lakas eh. 

“Sehun, Is your dad fine these days?” 

Umiling si Sehun... 

“He isn’t.” 

“He gets mental breakdowns madalas. He doesn’t want me near him when it happens” 

“Do you mind kung pupuntahan ko siya?” 

Nahihirapan si Baek. He’s talking to the son of his ex after all. yung ghinost nya.

“It’s the 1st door on the right.”

Dahan dahan umakyat si Baekhyun sa ikalawang palapag ng bahay, kinakabahan. Lalo na nyang naririnig ang paghagulgol, ang sakit, parang sinaksak siya ng kutsilyo sa puso.

Kumatok.

Walang sumagot. 

Sige papasok na nga lang ako. 

Binuksan ni Baekhyun ang pinto ng kwarto, ang gulo. Pictures were on the floor, he noticed it was some of their pictures, the ones they took when they went out on dates. 

“Chan...” 

Iyak. 

“Bakit... mo ko.. iniwan?” narinig ni Baekhyun na sabi ni Chanyeol, hindi pa sila nag kikita. Chanyeol was just murmuring, talking to himself. 

“Mahal naman kita eh, nag kulang ba ako? Was I not enough mahal?.” 

He hears Chanyeol hitting his chest. Ang sakit sakit talaga. Shit. Chanyeol, sorry. Sorry iniwan kita pero hindi masabi ni Baekhyun. Tanging nasa isip nya lang ang mga ito. 

“Chanyeol.” 

“Baekhyun?” iyak parin.

Nagkatinginan ang dalawa, it was full of pain. Ramdam mo sa mga mata nila, sakit at pait. 

Chanyeol was just about to stand up to give the smaller a tight hug pero inunahan na siya ni Baekhyun. They both cried leaving Sehun downstairs only to wonder. 

If you entered the room, ramdam mo yung sobrang tagal na naglinger na sakit for both of them. They didn’t talk, they just... longed for each others touch. Baekhyun ended up sleeping there overnight.

Saturday 8:30

Nagising si Sehun ng maaga, narinig niya ang busina ng kotse ni Tito Jongin nya. Jongin comes to the Park’s residence on Saturdays, he usually goes alone pero napansin ni Sehun na may kasama ito ngayon.Mas maliit sa kanya, nakasalamin, yung buhok?? parang bagong cut lang? cute din hehe sino kaya yun? 

Palapit na ng lapit ang dalawa sa gate...

“SIR KYUNGSOO?!” napasigaw naman ang bata, nagulat din si Kyungsoo at si Jongin. 

“Jusko naman to si Sehun.” sabi ng Tito Jongin

“Tito? Bat kayo mag kasama ni sir?” 

“Kami ni Sir mo ano ka ba?” 

“Hehe, Hi Sehun. Si Sir B?” 

“nyarks, sir bat alam nyo nandito si Sir B?” 

“Wala kasi sa bahay nila, eh nag uusap din naman kami for the past days, sabi nya kakausapin nya daw tatay mo. Ayun, so asan si Sir mo?” 

“Nasa kwarto po ni Dad”

“ay gago? may ginawa no?” 

“jongin yung bibig mo pasmado.” 

“HAHA SI TITO TIKLOP KAY SIR. A WHEAT.” 

“AY GANYANAN SIGE LIKA NGA DITO LIIT.”

nag habulan ang dalawang ito sa bahay, hay jusko muntik pa masira yung vase na bigay ni Lola Park. 

Mabalik tayo dun sa dalawa sa kwarto, di sila nag kakandungan ha baka ano nanaman naiisip nyo my dear friends.... mag kayakap lang naman sila :D

“Chan...” 

“Mhmm?” 

ah gago yung boses nya pag bagong gising. sexy. aaaaaa husky... ano ka aso? Ha teka bakit may naririnig ako na boses? ah shit? di ako nananaginip?????

Binuksan ni Baekhyun ang kanyang mata, at nakitang nakatingin na si Chanyeol sakanya, hindi naiwasan nito na mahiya at itago ang mukha. 

“B, nahiya ka pa.” 

“Eh... eh... di ko naman sinadya na...”

“Dito matulog?” 

“eh ah..”” 

Hindi ba natiis ni Chanyeol, hinalikan nya ito... it was an soft kind of kiss, yung halatang namiss nya yung labi ng ex. (oof ex parin. teka lang naman kasi wag kayo excited) Baekhyun was... surprised hindi parin nya maintindihan after leaving him bakit mahal parin siya, hindi naman siya deserving sa tingin niya but after all the thoughts in his head just became black. He responded to the kiss instead. 

“Chan.. teka lang.” nasa loob na ng polo ni Baekhyun ang kamay nito. 

“Why? did I do something wrong?” 

“I’m so sorry.” the latter started crying out tears, he felt so guilty, iniwan nya yung kaisa isang tao na mahal siya. It was too much pain. 

“Hey... I should tell you this na.” 

“Alam mo mahal.” 

AAAAAAA yun nalang nasa isip ni Baekhyun... MAHAL DAW MAHAL! SHET KINIKILIG AKO pero naiiyak din ako talaga

Oh diba ang gulo ni Baekhyun. 

“I got really scared when you left. I was drunk everyday, wala akong pinipiling oras para mag lasing. Ghinost mo ko eh. You left me.” 

ayun na, those words, parang sinaksak ka ng kutsilyo ng madaming beses.

“Kaya... Mom and Dad set me up on dates. They had to make me believe na you weren’t the one for me just until they stopped and arranged a marriage for me. It was for the company. We had Sehun.” 

“Hey, alam mo, ang gago lang pero I knew I still love you pero hindi ko rin maiwasan na kalimutan ka nalang kasi ang sakit sakit ng ginawa mo.”

“Right now, I’m not really sure if I can let you back in my life. Natatakot ako baka ighost mo nanaman ako. Iiwan mo nanaman ako.” 

“But my heart says otherwise.” 

“Chan...” 

“Sabi ng mom ko to follow my heart rather than to follow my dreams. Kung ano yung dinadamdam ng puso that’s more important. You were my dream before mahal but now you’re a part of my heart.” 

“Kaya... kahit natatakot ako. Isusugal ko ang puso ko para sayo. Para sa inyo ni Sehun.” 

“tangina bakit ka ganyan Chan... I really don’t de—“ 

“Ayan ka nanaman sa hindi mo deserve. You deserve me B. Basta wag mo lang ako iiwan... Sir Ghoster.” 

"Chanyeol, I know masakit yung ginawa ko. I know you'll need more time to heal. I'll wait for you."

"When I saw you the first time in years nung kinuha mo yung card ni Sehun. I didn't know what to do. Akala ko okay na ako, akala ko nakalimutan na kita, hindi parin pala. Bumalik yung sakit Chayeol, yung sakit sa puso ko na iniwan kita. I thought you were doing well, nag kasagutan pa tayo nung kumuha ka ng card akala ko galit ka, oo galit ka naman talaga pero akala ko... naklalimutan mo na ako."

"But nung nakita kita kahapon crying because of me? Hindi ko na kinaya. Sumobra ako. Kahit paalam wala, pinaasa kita. Ang gago ko."

"Kapag okay ka na, let's start again. You have my heart naman Chan. I just want you to be okay muna."

"Natakot ako, you get breakdowns because of me, natrauma ka dahil sakin.. kasalanan ko lahat. You tried to be okay pero you weren't. Just because of me. ."

"Baby, tama na yan... wag ka na umiyak. It's okay. Hinga baka naman ikaw yung mag panic attack."

"Chan naman eh."

Niyakap nalang ulit ng mas malaki ang maliit, umaga na din naman wala na silang pwedeng gawin. *wink wink* 

"Gusto mo na ba kumain?"

"May pagkain ba kayo?"

"Meron, pag luto ko nalang kayo ni Sehun, our boy."

“Our boy agad? tatanggapin ba ako ni Sehun sa pamilya nyo?” 

“Mahal, siya nga may pakana eh.” 

_________________________________________

Bumaba na ang dalawa, nagulat nalang silang dalawa ang buong tropa nasa bahay. Si Jongdae din nakaabot galing ito sa napakahabang revision ng thesis nya kahapon. Teacher na nga nag aaral pa, oh diba :,) Hindi na din nag luto si Chanyeol kasi nag padeliever na ang mga ito. Sa sobrang harot nila sa taas di nila narinig na may bumubusina sa labas.

... mga kapatid paano ba mag end ng story? 

isa lang ang masasabi ni Sehun dito, 

“...ngayon ay may dalawang tatay na ako, Sir B, este my Papa, is finally a Park. Kinasal sila ni Dad 2 years ago, had children and we’re finally a happy family.” 

“Kuya... hng Kuya!!” 

“Myeooon myeeon” 

“minseeeokie seokie!” 

Tinawag ng mga nakababatang kapatid ito, 

“Yixing-ah!! Seokkie! Myeon-ah! Come here come on! hurry!”

“... and here are my /triplet/ baby brothers! Hey guys see you again next time on my next video! I’m Sehun Prince Park and this is my life! See you sa susunod mga ka kastilyo!” 


End file.
